New Awakenings
by Ticci Tabbi
Summary: Lucy meets a stranger that claims he's from her past in the Heartfilia mansion! Natsu and Gray are suspicious of the guy, but will Fairy Tail welcome him? lucy x oc?
1. who are you?

New Awakenings a Fairy Tail fanfic by yours truly

_hey hey there, my lovelies! i'm Tabbi and this'll be my first fanfic on . but i have indeed done others. like my fics on Quotev. you should check 'em out. anyways! i'm a proxy and i merely wish that i owned FT._

_enjoy!_

It was a peaceful day in Magnolia – save for Natsu and Gray fighting again – and the guild of Fairy Tail had been out in the fields instead of in the stuffy guild hall. Lucy'd been lounging about in the grass, occasionally glancing over at Natsu and Gray and Juvia swooning over the bad-habited ice mage. Cana, who'd been sitting next to the blonde, stood and took another swig from her bottle before burping loudly. Lucy frowned and looked up at the brunette, expecting a big grin. Instead, she found confusion.

"Who's _that_?" Cana asked, smirking a little. Lucy stood and looked to where Cana's gaze was set. Not too far away – a couple meters, maybe – there was a stranger, staring at the group. "I wonder if he wants to join the guild." Cana remarked. "He's pretty cute." Lucy elbowed her friend, but she couldn't deny that this guy was cute. He had shoulder-length silver hair that covered his right eye and pale skin. And because of his outfit, Lucy couldn't help but notice that he was very well-built. Not muscular or skinny; somewhere inbetween. He had bandages that went from his mid-neck area to just below his chest. Over the bandages, he wore a midnight-black coat, opened, with a red underside. His grey pants were short, but tucked into his boots that looked a lot like Lucy's.

He looked around for a second with a vacancy in his bright green eyes, making them seem dulled, until he caught sight of Lucy. As soon as he saw her his face broke out into an enormous grin. Running, - no, _sprinting_ – he leapt at the blonde.

"Oh my _god_!" he cried, hugging her. "I-I never thought I'd see you again! Mistress Lucy!"

_Mistress...?_


	2. from the past

_Ch. 2:  
>from the past…<em>

"Mistress Lucy!" his grip tightened and he started sobbing into Lucy's shoulder. "Mistress… Mistress, I-I thought…" Lucy hesitated before stroking his back gently.

"N-no… don't cry, now." She cooed. "But…" she pulled away a bit. "Would you be so kind as to tell me who you are?"

"So you're saying you're Lucy's _friend_." Natsu sneered. The guy – he said his name was Erin – nodded curtly, showing a faint smile.

"Yup." He folded his hands on his lap. A crowd was now gathering around them. Lucy put a hand on Erin's and looked up at him softly.

"Tell us more?"

"Anything for you." He smiled. "Well, me an' Mistress Lucy grew up together! Her dad was always in his office or at work, so we tended to hang out in the gardens or around her mom. She was a very nice lady. Always treated me better than she should've. I was just a servant. A butler, if you will. Wudn't very smart, either. Always got into trouble with Cook and the Master. But Mistress Lucy and Mistress Layla were just too nice. The Master didn't want the young Mistress to go to public school and she kept getting kicked out of private school, so he homeschooled her. She never had very many friends, really, so I guess I kinda got close to her. We pulled bunches of pranks together. Hid from the Master, too. But I was only serving there 'cause my dad was. He was the head butler of the Heartfilia family." He paused.

"Grampsie…" Lucy felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Yup." Erin continued. "That's dad. He always took great care of Mistress Lucy. But when the Master had a fit, he fired dad and I never saw Mistress Lucy again. Dad dragged me along with him and when he died, I went back to the Heartfilia Manor to find it empty. I heard from a nearby neighbor that Mistress Layla had passed on shortly after I'd left and the Master had died only a few years ago. I'd searched… I'd searched so long for Mistress Lucy… but after last year, I'd given up. 'Til now." He grasped Lucy's hand tightly. "I found you, Mistress." He breathed.

"Oh, Erin." Lucy hugged the silver-haired boy softly. Murmurs could be heard across the guild hall. _I don't know…_ and _he could be lying._ were a few. But among them were _he can't be lying_ and _but Lucy-chan trusts him._ Disregarding the comments, Nastsu still had a bad feeling about this kid. And Gray wasn't too keen on him either. They gave each other a meaningful glance and went straight to brainstorming game plans.

"You're a _celestial_ wizard?!"

"Yup!" Erin grinned. "I learned a little from the Mistress when you'd been at school and out playing." He paused. "You wanna see 'em?"

"Your spirits?"

"Yeah." Lucy nodded and Erin pulled out a chain of keys. He had a lot of keys – around eighteen or so, it looked like. They were all made of some kind of gem.

He pulled an emerald key, a diamond key, and a ruby key off the chain and held them all up. There was a bright flash of light and then three girls were standing in front of them. One was dressed in leaves and had pale green skin, one had silver skin with technological designs patterned across her arms, legs, and neck, and the other had pale red skin and a white nurse's uniform with a red cross on the hat.

The red one ran a hand through her fiery red hair and sighed.

"Why'd you call us, Erin?" she scowled.

"Please, Exmin, just listen?"

"Tch,"

"This," Erin motioned towards the red one. "is Exmin. She does medical stuff. The one with pink-and-green hair is Dru, and the silver one is Level. Dru controls plants and Level controls technology." He explained.

"How many spirits do you have?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Twenty." He replied. "I'll show you the others." carefully, he pulled out four more keys and Dru, Exmin, and Level disappeared. They were replaced by a girl and three guys. One of the guys had shiny, metallic skin and silver eyes and hair, one was dressed in a suit, and the other was topless. The girl looked normal, save for her gold eyes and blue hair.

"Lucy, meet Regula, Star, Kroz, and Biernah."

After them, they'd gone through twelve more:  
>Tsuki was small and very smart.<p>

Scarlet was beautiful and very good with animals.

Gaunt was sort of creepy, what with his dead-looking figure.

Firn was handsome and kind of a hippie.

Harte was good with the ladies.

Eluh loved books and knew every book ever written.

Illuna was tall and pretty and could lighten any situation.

Draxe was mean and had shark-teeth.

Blu was cute and kind and sort of resembled Juvia.

Eve and Indigo could control emotions.

Dret could never be beat in a game of cards.

And Halken was cold and a bit cruel, but had a beautiful magic.

The last key was pulled from the chain – a black sapphire-lined, gold key with dazzling gemstones lining the edges. In a flash of light, there was a stunningly beautiful girl in front of them. She had ruby-colored hair, amethyst eyes with flecks of gold, pale, shimmering skin, plump, smoky quartz-colored lips, and the most beautiful turquoise dress Lucy had ever seen.

"Wow…"

"Hello," the girl greeted, bowing. "My name is Rune. It's lovely to finally meet you, Mistress Lucy Heartfilia."

"Oh… o-oh, no!" Lucy shook her head furiously. "It-it's just Lucy, please. Just Lucy." Rune nodded.

"Lucy, then."

"You, too, Erin." Lucy said, pointing to the silver-haired boy. "Just Lucy. No more 'Mistress' this and 'Mistress' that, okay?" Erin, at a loss for words, simply nodded.

"Good."

_A/N:_

_hey hey hey! hope you liked the second installment of New Awakenings!_

_anywhore, i'll post the next chapter as soon as i possibly can, okay?_

_bai! i luffs yew!_


	3. feelings

_Ch. 3_

**A/N: 'ello 'ello 'ello again, lovelies~! **** it's absolutely fabulous to see you all again. thank you so so **_**so so**_** much for favoriteing, following, reviewing, and all that jazz! anywhore, i do NOT own FT, sadly, so… yea.**

**well, it's gonna be a Lucy x OC fic, hopefully, and with a little bit of GrayLu/NaLu/LoLu, etc.**

**Enjoy the tail! (get it? huh? *waggles eyebrows* punny, right?) **** ignore me please.**

"_Lucy_!"

The blonde dodged Halken's ice attack swiftly. Preoccupied with Dret's cards and Gaunt's rotting weed attack, she didn't notice Harte's flock of girls coming at her.

"Aah!" she cried. "_Shit_." _fwompf!_ She fell to the ground and put her arms over her eyes. She soon felt strong arms pull her up.

"You okay, Lucy?" Erin asked with worry in his voice. Lucy flinched at the feel of his hand on her lower back.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She assured, backing away a little. Erin frowned, clearly still concerned, but backed off. Lucy swept a piece of her hair back and turned her head towards the guild. It was now close to dawn; Lucy had been training with Erin and his spirits since dusk last night. She still felt she'd not gotten any stronger, though, despite how long and hard they'd trained. Erin seemed to sense her discomfort and feelings towards this, for he moved near her again.

"E-Erin…" Lucy flinched again. She still hadn't gotten used to the fact that he'd been a childhood friend – one that she couldn't remember – and possibly a new and/or old crush.

"_Luce!_" Lucy heard her name and turned towards the familiar voice with a happy grin.

"Natsu!" she ran towards her best guy friend and stopped when they met in the middle.

"Luce, I found us a job!" the pinkette cried excitedly.

"Awesome! How much?"

"40,000 jewel and one gate key."

"A KEY?!" Lucy's eyes lit up and she dragged her friend towards the train station. "We're leaving. Now!"

"But Luce-"

"NO BUTS!"

"Eeep! Yes'm!"

Erin watched sadly as his blonde friend/mistress waltzed off with the pinkette dragon slayer and sighed.

"Lucy…" he dropped to his knees. "If only you knew… if only you knew…"

_**hay~! it's **_**moi**_** again and i really hope you liked the chapter and it didn't suck shit! comment/review/like/follow, pleaaaaaaaaaase!**_

_**and i don't mind the flames!**_


End file.
